


kiss prompts

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game), Zill O'll (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Different kiss prompts featuring some of my OTPs.





	1. Viktor/Strix - Forehead kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be a few different fandoms here. I know Paladins, Dead or Alive and Toukiden will be definite but I don’t know if I’ll add more.
> 
> We’ll see. Hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strix is injured during a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I downloaded a bunch of kiss prompts and I just wanted to write for several ships instead of just one. I’ll definitely write more Viktor/Strix when I get to a kiss prompt I like for them :) 
> 
> I’m typing this up on my phone in work so there’s probably errors lol  
> I’ll fix them when I get back to my computer.
> 
> Hope you like :)

"I was careless." is all Strix says, looking up at Viktor from his bed. He’s leaning back on some pillows which had been propped up against the headboard. His right leg is bandaged, some red already seaping through. 

Their mission was a success and Strix’s injury was only a minor thing. They had suppressed the rebels and victory was theirs. A few injured comrades meant nothing, but Viktor didn’t see it that way. 

Viktor has been quiet since he brought Strix to the medical wing. Buck and Tyra offered to stay, but he sent them ahead with Vivian so they could deliver their report.

Viktor also wanted to be with Strix alone for a while. He’s not quite sure what to say or how to say it. Or rather, he wants to say everything that’s on his mind, regardless of how inconsequential those thoughts may seem. 

He wants to tell Strix he was terrified, he wouldn’t know what to do if he lost him, he couldn’t imagine life without him, he hates the thought of not waking up next to him everyday..

"Sir?" Strix asked.

Viktor realises how troubled he must look. Instead of just blurting out everything he’s thinking, he steps closer to the bed, Strix watching him closely, with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

He’s naturally good at hiding his emotions but through the years, Viktor has to grown to know him so well.

Reaching out and leaning down slightly, Viktor gently cradles Strix's face in his hands, fingers threading through the strands of hair, and leans in, softly pressing his lips against his forehead. He was terrified. Finding his lover injured struck fear in him unlike any he's known before. Viktor does not fear death. He cannot in times such as these.

But his beloved dying?

He's never came this close to losing Strix before. The sniper is always methodical in his selection of target, knowing to strike the enemy where it will really hurt them and give his team the opportunity to act. He does that better than anyone.

Should the need to retreat ever arise, Strix is always quick, using his invisibility, fully aware of his surrounding and his vulnerabilities. He understands better than anyone that a sniper in his enemy's sights is often a dead sniper. He doesn't make mistakes.

This time, an enemy got too close and actually managed to wound him, a bullet striking his leg to bring him to his knees. The attacker was yelling, "This is for my friends!" like a mantra as he pressed the gun to Strix's forehead. The man's shouting was what alerted Viktor to begin with and when he arrived, Strix held at gunpoint, Viktor saw red.

He knows he riddled the man with bullets, his hands clenched his gun tightly, teeth gritted angrilly. He thinks of what could have happened. He could have came back to his body and the mere thought of that terrifies him more than anything else.

Viktor knows he should be ashamed for losing control the way he did. Had anyone seen it happen, they would believe him unfit to be a leader, but damn them. Anyone who hurts those he cares about will pay dearly, consequences be damned.

Viktor cherishes Strix more than any title.

Viktor feels Strix's hands gently grip his, squeezing softly. He knows Strix understands. No words, but the sentiment is clearly understood. He rests his forehead against Strix's, opening his eyes to look at the other man.

There's a small smile on Strix's face, prompting Viktor to smile slightly in return before he leans forward again, pressing another kiss to Strix's forehead. 

Softness and love doesn't suit men like them but Viktor hopes, against all odds, that once this war is over, they will both be alive and well. Viktor swears he'll find the courage to ask Strix to marry him and they can go far from here, to find a new place to call home and live the rest of their days, safe and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first time writing something this length in a while so yeah... I’m enjoying these prompts though so there will definitely be more to come 💕


	2. Areus/Sheelagh - To protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Areus is the topic of a rude customer's comments.  
> Sheelagh isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love Trinity: Souls of Zill O'll and I love these two. I haven't actually wrote for them before, but Sheelagh is absolutely the type of lady to kiss Areus when someone is having a go at him for being what he is.  
> I love her for that <3

Sheelagh was used to being the topic of people's gossip. 

When she dresses the way she does and looks the way she does, she knows she's the topic of gossip. Men openly talk about how beautiful she is and women are either in awe of her or they dislike her because of her perceived confidence.

People are miserable, so they need something or someone to talk about. It's just how people are.

"A lowly half-elf?"

Sheelagh's interest piqued, when she heard the snooty voice. She glanced at her companion, Areus, knowing full well he was the only half-elf in this tavern. He was the only one that the snooty voice could be referring to.

Sheelagh turned slightly and caught sight of a pureblood elf, sitting at one of the tables, angled a certain way to have a clear view of Areus and Sheelagh standing at the bar. Sheelagh could see the pointed ears, so she guessed this lady was a pureblood elf. Doesn't give her any excuse, Sheelagh thought. Thinking she's great because she isn't a half-breed.

"To think, he believes he can show his face here..." she continued. "And to sit with a human, ha, like his bloodline isn't cursed enough already."

Sheelagh feels irritated just listening to her. Not because she's taking shots at her, but because she's so unapologetic in how cruel she is. She's seen the way half-elfs are outcast and made to be the laughing stock by purebloods before, but there's something a little more personal about it when Areus is involved. 

"Filthy half-breed..." The elf sneered, blatantly looking at Areus, the disdain and disgust plain on her face. Sheelagh glanced at Areus and could see the eyeroll. She knows he's probably heard these comments far too often to care anymore, but she sees that look in his eyes. A look that says it's all he's ever known and it's not going to get better, even if he is victorious in bringing down the Dyneskal empire. 

People still won't be willing to be kind to a half-elf.

Sheelagh looked at Areus again, his beverage all but abandoned now. The petty side of her was thinking of ways she could shut that pureblood up, thinking of how she could try to cheer Areus up and show some solidarity. She took a closer look at him as he kept his eyes on his glass.

She glanced at his ears, thinking how the half-elf ears suit him. How she can't imagine him as anything else. She looks at his eyes, a beautiful green. When he thinks he is hiding his emotions, his eyes often betray him. His eyes told her so much before she actually got to know him. His skin complexion is pale, a common factor among elves, but his skin looks so soft. 

When she looks at his full lips, she gets an idea.

Sheelagh smiled, smugly as she slid a step closer to Areus. She was already fairly close to him but she stepped close enough to knock her elbow into his as it rested on the bar top. Areus blinked, confusion on his face as he turned his head to look at her. 

Sheelagh leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his, closing her eyes as she did so.

She heard the pureblood gasp loudly, clearly alarmed by such a display of affection between a human and half-elf. 

Areus stayed where he was, relaxing into the kiss. He wasn't pushing closer or deepening the kiss either. He allowed Sheelagh to continue at her own pace. A trait Sheelagh thought was quite sweet. He puts on a brave and cold front, but really, he is loving. Just takes a bit of time to get him to warm up to someone.

Sheelagh backed away, opening her eyes to see Areus look stunned.

Sheelagh reached up and gently touched Areus's cheek, purposely looking in the direction of the pureblood who was eying her, a mix of shock and disgust on her face. Sheelagh's lips twitched into a smirk as she looked at the elf, then looked back to Areus, the smirk softening to a real smile.

Areus looked shocked for a moment before amusement crossed his face, "Naughty girl.." he laughed lowly.

Sheelagh blushed at that, thinking back to the first time he said that to her. This damn half-elf doesn't seem to realise he pull he has on people. Sheelagh both loves and hates that about him. 

When she took the bounty meant for Balor's grandson, she didn't think it would end up like this. His stoic nature drew her to him to begin with, but she could see how troubled he was. Despite that, he took the opportunity to help her when she needed it most. He sat with her in bars, while she drank her sorrows away. He listened to her when she had no one else to speak to. Despite all the trouble she caused him, he's become a constant in her life.

He seems perfectly fine with that.

The red tint still on her cheeks, Sheelagh removed her hand from his cheek and tapped his nose, "You're welcome." and she backed away, taking one long look at him again before walking to the doors of the tavern, waving her hand slightly as she goes.

If he wants to see her again, she'll be here again soon. If he'd like to resume where they left off (without onlookers), she'd be more than happy. Give him an evening to think of something other than Balor and revenge.

She wishes for his happiness.

If he finds even a small bit of happiness with her, that's all she needs.


	3. Tyra/Vivian - Nose kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyra is in a playful mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the average chapter cause this was just a wee idea for a pairing I'm actually growing rather fond of

Tyra is not sticking to the plan.

Tyra should be further ahead, moving with Viktor and Buck into the fray while Strix and Vivian support them from further back. 

Instead, Tyra is stood next to Vivian, readying her ammo, acting like there isn't a care in the world. Viktor and Buck seem to be doing fine without her, which probably doesn't instill a sense of urgency in Tyra which only serves to annoy Vivian further. She is a stickler for plans. People not following plans irritates her.

Vivian toys with one of the drones in her pocket, her tone terse and blunt as she says, "You shouldn't be here."

Tyra finishes filling her gun with ammo, storing the rest of the magazine in a satchel attached to her side. Vivian isn't looking at her, but she can hear the smile in Tyra's voice as she replies, "There's something I wanted to do before we go to battle."

Vivian narrows her eyes slightly, confused. What is she talking about? Vivian wondered, her confusion evaporating when Tyra, all smiles, moves closer to Vivian and presses a quick kiss to her nose.

Vivian blinked as Tyra retreated, the blonde waving back at her before running off to join her comrades.

Vivian sighs, wanting to tell Tyra that she should have been ahead of them already and to stick to the plan, but that light in Tyra's eyes stopped her. Tyra has mastered the art of rendering Vivian completely speechless and it seems the huntress enjoys that she is the only one who can.

She refers to Vivian as her lover. Vivian didn't forsee their relationship taking such an intimate turn, but she won't deny that Tyra's company is pleasant.

Vivian looks back towards the high ground she knows Strix is stationed at. He doesn't so much as glance at her, silently confirming he saw everything but will say nothing. Vivian turns away, juggling a drone in her hand, smirking. A smart man.

She looks ahead, already making plans in her head for Tyra tonight.


End file.
